Letters to Sora
by Thalassa Promise
Summary: Ever wanted to talk to the Keyblade Master? Well, now you can! Asking Sora any question at all is just a couple tap-tap-taps on the keyboard away! This is closed due to Q&As not being allowed on   I didn't know that when I started.   ;   Questions can still be sent by PM!
1. Intro

**I got this idea from a friend of mine. Some of you may actually know her. Kikaromi Shiro? Yeah, that one. Anyway, she's got Magoichi and Masamune chilling with her and answering some fanmail, so I decided, what the hey, I might as well let Sora have some of the fun.**

Hello Internet! Sora here!

You have no idea how cool it was to hear from Tron here on the islands! Somehow he connected all the way here and said that a friend of mine was trying to contact me. Name's Thalassa, maybe you've heard of her? Either way, she said that in her world, I was pretty popular. Can you believe it? Me, popular? I mean, sure, I'm the Keyblade Master and all, but that's just… that. Nothing REALLY special. Plenty of people have Keyblades and save the worlds and stuff. No biggie. But apparently I have fans or something…? Either way, I thought it'd be cool to talk to you guys, and since Tron was so nice to somehow connect me to Earth or whatever world you're in, I guess I can answer some questions! So… all you've gotta do is just shoot a question in the little comment section or PM Thalassa. She's pretty good at getting stuff to me in no time, so no sweat there! So, yeah, got a question? Send it my way? I'm more than ready to here what you've all got to say!

Under the same sky,

_Sora_


	2. This Ship Runs on Happy Faces!

Whoo! I got my first letter! And it's from- why in the worlds would he send me something…?

_Dear Idiot,_

_Great, first I have to deal with Shiro and her world, and now you have access to the internet as well? Can my life get any worse? -sighs- Anyway, since you are connected, might as well ask you a few things, Mr. Savior of Worlds._

_One, how did you meet Thalassa? We met Shiro by force ourselves (Magoichi seems to love that), though I hope you had a much better experience._

_Second, why are you so happy? No one is that happy. No one. It's not humanly possible. I'd love to hear how you pull that off._

_Last, a request rather than a question. If you ever find a way to travel to Earth, stay as far away from me as possible. I do not want to make living here a bigger hell that it already is._

_That is all._

_Masamune Date_

Hey there Masamune! Glad to see you're in a good mood, calling me an idiot at all. I think I've learned to take that as a compliment or something…

Really, though, I think it's more surprising that you have internet access than it is that I have it. I mean, you _are_ the one that came from a world where there is no technology, but whatever. But I'm oh-so glad you could take time out of your busy schedule to drill me, so let's get this show on the road, okay?

Hm, so how I met Thalassa? Interesting story actually. Well, you see, she's a pretty big Disney nerd, so of course she would be at Disney World, right? Well, the King told me that I should go to this world, Earth, because he once met a really cool guy there named Walt Disney. In fact, the King was so impressed with Mr. Disney that he named his castle after him, along with a whole bunch of other stuff. He wanted to know how Mr. Disney was doing and how Earth was and all sorts of stuff. Apparently he's been corresponding with the Disney family for a while, and that's why all this "Disney" franchise on Earth is such a big deal. Including, apparently, my friends and my story. Some sort of video game thing. Anyway, so I met Thalassa when I went to visit Earth, and I went, of course, to Disney World, and she was there. We hung out that day and have been pretty close friends since. I mean, I make friends fast, and so does she, so we were fast friends. Stuck together ever since! ^^ Oh, and Kikaromi's nice. So play nice, okay?

Me, happy? Well, that's an easy one! I mean, if there's nothing to get you down, then why wouldn't you be happy? That's pretty much it. When no one's in trouble, nothing bad has happened, there's no point to being not happy. Be happy while you can, because sometimes you just can't afford to be sad. I guess… that's why I'm happy all the time.

Well, I have to say that request kinda hurt my feelings. I thought I was one of the people you didn't hate as much! But that's okay. I don't see myself going to that world anytime soon, unless the King surprises me with a job to do or something. But yeah, I'll try to stay away from you if I can. Though you might want to avoid Magoichi and Kikaromi too, since I'll probably try to hang with them if I manage to get to Earth. But you know my policy. If something bad happens and you happen to be there, you can bet that I'm not going to stay away from you then. Sorry. ^^; But until then, happy trails!

Thanks for the questions, bud! You can expect me to shoot some at you and your right eye later! Talk to you later! Oh, and lighten up!

Your friend,

_Sora_


	3. Friends and Games

_Dear Sora,_

_What's going on between you and Kairi?_

_Also, whta do you think of all the rumors about you and Riku?_

_One more, What do you think of the game series that has been released about your adventures?_

_Talk to ya' later, and say hi to Riku for me,_

_Dragonballzlover2499_

What's up, Dragonballz? I can call you that, right? Cool.

Okay, so… Kairi, huh? Heh, I don't really know what you're talking about! Heh heh… I mean, she's, like, the greatest friend ever and she's amazing and smart and funny and beautiful- er, I mean… uh… heh heh… / Nothing's going on, okay!

**-Thalassa's Edit: He totally digs her. Obviously. But he needs to admit it to himself before he can even dream of admitting it to Kairi face-to-face.**

Now hold on a second. Rumors about me and Riku? I'm not really sure what you mean by that… Oh! Hey! I can Google it! …

…

…

WHAT IN THE WORLDS DID I JUST SEE? Okay, if that creepy pairing thing I just saw is what you meant by "rumors", then I think it is really wrong! Riku is my _friend_! Yeck, gross. So wrong, so wrong…

Ooooo, I'm still shuddering from that. Anywho, last question. So that game series… well, honestly, I've never played it. We don't have those kinds of systems on the islands. But thanks to the wonder that is the internet, I've been able to look some of that up. It looks really cool! The music's pretty sweet, and I have to say me and all my friends look awesome! It seems to follow everything really well. Oh, and some of those other games, like Birth by Sleep or something, looked really weird. I don't remember any of those people, well, at least not really. Kind of vague, so I guess it happened. I bet I could learn a lot from those games! Too bad PlayStations or whatever aren't made here!

Thanks for the questions, Dragonballz! That was really fun! Oh, and I said hi to Riku for you, and he said hi back, but he looked really confused. Maybe I should show him this internet stuff. Well, not the "rumor"… that'd just be weird.

Bye!

_Sora_


	4. Of Keyblades and Wielders

**Hiya guys! Big problem, apparently. So Q&As aren't allowed on here! Lame, right? So this'll be the last chapter in Letters to Sora. But if you really wanna talk to me, you can always shoot Thalassa a private message! I'll respond to you there! Hope you guys keep writing! Now to answer the last letter!**

_Hey this is magical fan18 and I have a question for you Sora also wanted to tell you something._

_What is your favourite styled Keyblade besides your original one that you first got (Kingdom Key) also I notice how confused you were about the Birth By Sleep game and it's storyline which I can understand as I was pretty confused about it also when I first plated but you can understand it if you go through the game a few times._

_The story of it takes place quite some time ago like at least 10 or so years before you became a Keyblade Wielder as the game and story is supposed to explain some facts that were not known when you first started out on your Journey using the Keyblade like how did Maleficent begin her attacks and evil plans to dominate and rule the worlds of your friends and how did Riku become a Keyblade Wielder as from what I know of your Keybladers is that they inherit or are chosen to become Wielders of the Keyblades from previous Keybladers that have lived._

_Hope that you like and answer my Questions along with understanding why I explained a few things to you also I laughed a lot when I read your reaction to how some people believe that you and Riku are in 'that' kind of a relationship._

_See you around,_

_From magical fan18: Got it Memorized._

'Sup magical fan?

Favorite Keyblade… good question! I usually use the Kingdom Key, of course. But other than that I think I really like Oathkeeper best. I mean, have you seen it? It's spiky and lightweight… It's really perfect. And it hones my light so well, makes really quick work of the Heartless! Not to mention, the keychain is the lucky charm Kairi gave me, and… yeah, it's kinda important to me. Ahem. Anyway…

Oh, yeah, I think I remember hearing about that stuff. With all my new adventures, Master Yen Sid and the King have told me A LOT about that stuff, so I kinda get it more now. It's a lot of history stuff, which was never my favorite subject in school. Lunch was my favorite subject in school. But yeah, that makes a lot more sense now. I'll have to go off what people tell me, though, because video games just don't come easy on the islands! Plus my hands are too big for handhelds…

Oh yeah, glad my reaction entertained you. I was NOT entertained by what I saw, no. It still gives me nightmares. I might show it to Riku just to freak him out.

Catch ya later! Hope to hear from you again sometime!

_Sora_


End file.
